


двое не спят

by frostjotun



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Happy Ending, M/M, Psychology, Romantic Angst, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostjotun/pseuds/frostjotun
Summary: у Локи Лафейсона психическое расстройство. У Эна Дви Гаста желание спасти утопающего.
Relationships: En Dwi Gast | Grandmaster/Loki
Kudos: 3





	1. дождь

За окном барабанил дождь, превращая каждый мелкий звук в чистую ноту, после соединяя её с другими, сотворяя бурлящие пассажи и созвучия, что складывались в необъятную симфонию, где главной партией служила идея освобождения от любых проявлений человеческой глупости, а побочной партией – мысль о долгожданном спокойствии, что было отобрано у задумавшегося живого существа, сидящего на подоконнике, много лет назад неугомонной тревогой, что ленится апеллировать к хоть каким-то причинам и истокам.

После момента, когда солнце теряло силы и осмеливалось отлучиться, дабы отдохнуть хотя бы несколько часов перед тем, как снова излучать магическую энергию, сжигающую дымчатую апатию, мир окрашивался в темные оттенки, но не благодаря отсутствию света, а с помощью приходящих ко власти навязчивых мыслей и разрушительных идей, подстрекающих совершить с собой нечто ужасающее любую здравомыслящую душу, заставляющую её сжаться, похолодеть, дернуть за нити отключения мыслей, эмоций, чувств, что атакуют с разрушительной силой ночью.

У Локи Лафейсона руки дрожат даже тогда, когда они полностью расслаблены, разбивая стекло концентрации, ставшей столь ненадежной и слабой, не способной удержаться на строчке стиха или книги, предпочитая перемещаться из угла в угол, метаясь в резкой истерике, предпочитая забирать воспоминания из сознания, оставляя лишь белый шум, так нагло отвлекающий от метафор, что посещают кончики пальцев, желающие записать очередное предложение о бессмысленности существования, и тут же исчезают.

У Локи Лафейсона по ночам дикий, отчаянный взгляд, молящий о спасении из плена, из ловушки, что сделана из материала прочнее алмаза; взгляд, способный сжечь абсолютно все, кроме прутьев, давящих на грудную клетку, едва ли не ломая ребра свирепым натиском, остановить который могут лишь лучи огромнейшей звезды, а она привыкла оставлять черноволосого юношу наедине с самим собой, с некачественным саморазрушением, с одной-единственной мыслью, что не дает покоя ни на миг, мыслью о самоубийстве.

У Локи Лафейсона побелевшая от недостатка сна кожа, настолько тонкая, что увидеть каждый мелкий капилляр было простейшей задачей, а капилляры те часто лопались, создавая кровавые веснушки под глазами, вызывающие непонятное эстетическое наслаждение человека с психическими отклонениями и чей-то тихий сочувственный вздох, на деле не меняющий ничего, но пробуждающий необъяснимое раздражение, разрастающееся в каждым мигом все больше, но после перерастающее в приевшуюся ненависть к себе.

У Локи Лафейсона биполярное расстройство, запирающее его то в одной комнате, где просыпалось провидение и желание захватить мир вперемешку с развитием такой отвратительной мании величия; то в другой, в которой жили монстры без лиц, что терзали, терзали, терзали вновь, вновь и вновь без остановки, раздирая кожу острейшими когтями, пропитанными ядом недоверия абсолютно ко всему и озлобленной тревожности, с садистским удовлетворением расширяющей и в то же время уменьшающей размер легких.

Локи просто устал.

Дождь усиливался, будто стремясь пробить окно, чтобы получить возможность окропить кислотными каплями равнодушное, индифферентное лицо юноши, который ждал этого, как и любого другого разочаровывающего исхода, что мог бы утянуть его еще глубже на дно необъятного океана отчужденной беспомощности, хотя казалось, что достичь острых камней на глубине было просто-напросто невозможно – таким уж длинным был процесс утопления, а цель увидеть ободряющую улыбку знакомого существа то слабела, то усиливаясь, поражая своей непредсказуемостью.

Мягкая, будто светящаяся благосклонностью улыбка Эна Дви Гаста – возможно, единственное явление, что заставляло юношу оставаться в живых.

Локи познакомился с этим мужчиной на улице, когда иные страхи одолели его настолько, что самый мелочный страх умереть оказался вытесненным. Тогда юноша шел домой с целью покончить со всем безумием, окружающим его многие годы. Локи сидел на бордюре, осматривая незнакомые дома, одновременно знакомясь и прощаясь, когда чья-то рука опустилась на его плечо, даже не собираясь сжимать его, но будто наполнив организм необъяснимой возвышенной энергией, заставившей юношу поднять взгляд на незнакомца.

\- Мне жутко не нравится обреченность в твоем взгляде, милый принц, - произнес тогда Эн Дви.

И Локи до сих пор не понял, как можно было сравнить его, отвратительного, немощного, мерзкого, хладнокровного, глупого, безликого, потерянного, грубого, отталкивающего, упрямого и бесчувственного, с королевской особой, которой не характерен ни один нюанс, описывающий такую темную, покрытую липкой слизью личность юноши, не вызывающую ни капли интереса даже у него самого.

И Локи до сих пор не понял, почему голос мужчины был обеспокоенным, ведь ни одно существо не могло бы испытать хоть что-то похожее на волнение, увидев его, такого презрительного, слишком серьезного, слишком унылого, слишком недоверчивого, слишком разочарованного в себе, застрявшего в клетке, выхода из которой не существует, созданной собственным подсознанием.

И Локи до сих пор не понял, почему в тот миг его отсутствующая душа наполнилась теплом, которого он не ощущал никогда, почему желание покинуть этот мир улетучилось, не оставив и следа, почему лицо его украсила улыбка, что не подавала признаков жизни, казалось, десяток сотен лет, почему лишь одна фраза незнакомого существа даровала ему блеск в радужках зрачков, почему лишь одно прикосновение незнакомого существа превратило отрицание во вдохновение.

В тот день юноша впервые за невероятно долгое время вновь ощутил вкус кофе, впервые проговорил с иным существом всю ночь, впервые оттолкнул все накопившиеся привычки отторгать, пугать и унижать других людей, впервые улыбался не натянуто, не наигранно, а искренне, впервые речь его не была невразумительной, а четкой, впервые мысли его не путались, а подсказывали подходящие выражения, вызывающие у мужчины, сидящего напротив, согласие и понимающую улыбку.

Казалось, ливень не закончится никогда.

У Локи Лафейсона желание погулять под дождем, промокнуть и заболеть – у физической боли было удивительное свойство успокаивать расшатанную нервную систему юноши, а доказательством тому были десятки шрамов, созданных в моменты абсолютного безумия, в моменты пика мании, разбросанных по всему его телу, но шрамы эти не вызывали у него болезненные воспоминания или желание закричать. Нет, они вызывали лишь пугающе умиротворенную улыбку, а точнее искривление губ, напоминающее судорогу из-за нервного тика, заставляющего мышцы лица дергаться невероятно быстро.

_«Я падаю, падаю, падаю вниз головой._

_Прощай навсегда, шар земной,_

_Но мы расстаемся с тобой,_

_Со всей разноцветной листвой._

_Я падаю вниз головой»._

И Локи действительно падал.


	2. кофе и сигарета

Комната наполнена дымом, вовсе не мешающим увидеть отблески лучей угасающего солнца, веселящиеся на стеклах книжного шкафа, но прибавляющим некого шарма висящим на стенах картинам с отсутствующими улыбками и многозначительными взглядами, передающими одновременно несколько эмоций, – благо, художники гениальны со своими способностями изображать и демонстрировать варьирующиеся чувства, подстраивающиеся под ценителя искусства и его эмоциональное состояние.

Напротив окна висит картина авангардного художника, который, как и можно ожидать, до сих пор не добился признания; картина, что меняется каждую неделю благодаря окислению особенной краски, превращая холст, покрытый жидкостью лазурного цвета в размытые трансформирующиеся пятна с золотистыми, медными вкраплениями, обретающими то светлые, то совершенно темные оттенки, что, казалось, подражали терзающим пропавшее сердце юноши; картина, которой все тот же юноша любовался в состоянии бессонницы каждую ночь.

У Локи Лафейсона в пальцах тлеющая сигарета, запах которой пропитал неестественно черную одежду из-за которой в полной темноте видно было лишь его ужасающе бледное лицо, впитывающее лунный свет; запах, от которого в порыве удовлетворения закатывались глаза; запах, телепортирующий зависимого в хижину могущественного шамана, где ароматы трав и кореньев смешивались в великолепную, удушающую эссенцию смертельного удовольствия, что убивает любое переживание за собственную жизнь.

У Локи Лафейсона безумный, трепещущий страх умереть, от которого дыхание учащается, после вовсе останавливаясь, будто стремясь привести юношу в порядок рискованным способом создания угрозы его жизни; но у Локи Лафейсона бушующее нежелание жить, ведь жизнь эта не имеет значения, ведь существование юноши не способно исказить бесцветную реальность, ведь наличие юноши в этой вселенной не может принести ничего, кроме недовольных вздохов иных смертных.

У Локи Лафейсона нет цели в жизни – ничего нового этому миру он принести не сможет, не сможет взорвать приевшиеся традиции, ограничивающие все виды и течения искусства, не сможет перешагнуть через устоявшиеся правила, ведь мозг его уже долгое время отказывался мыслить вне условных законов; но у Локи Лафейсона навязчивые мысли, нашептывающие змеиные лозунги, уверяющие юношу в его же никчемности, апеллируя к биографиям прекраснейших, чудеснейших творцов, но ни в коем случае не сравнивая юношу с ними, скорее, представляя его как противоположность им.

Структура пространства рассыпалась от звука открытия двери иным существом, заставив Локи вздрогнуть, как обычно и происходило при извержении резких стуков или даже практически неразличимых шумов (спасибо мерзкой нервной системе с огромной любовью к саморазрушению), а после лениво повернуть голову в сторону дверного проема, даже не пытаясь гадать о личности пришедшего, ибо лишь один человек мог бы посетить его.

\- И снова у тебя пахнет табаком, милый принц, - протянул Эн Дви Гаст, самую малость морщась вначале, но потом жадно вдыхая дым, прикрыв глаза всего на несколько мгновений, будто забывшись. – Неужели ты видишь эстетику в медленном самоубийстве?

В руках мужчины два стаканчика кофе, и Локи не имел понятия, где тот смог найти кофейню, работающую в столь позднее время, хотя это, в принципе, совершенно не было важно, ведь на губах пришедшего вновь успокаивающая улыбка, которая стала единственным средством борьбы с безумной чертовой тревогой, наполняя трещины подсознания целебным светом, вызывающие истошные крики засевших внутри чудовищ из черной-черной субстанции.

На губах юноши кривая усмешка, что пропадает до безумия быстро, ведь при Эне Дви неискренность казалась пыткой, казалась острым серебряным кинжалом, протыкающим ткани тела, казалась разрастающимся пламенем, атакующим при звуке минимальной лжи, - возможно, на деле новообретенный знакомый был известным волшебником, умеющим выпытывать правду из собеседников, не прилагая при этом ни единого усилия.

Локи любит затрагивать философские темы, игнорируя существование проблем настоящего мира, дабы не усугублять угнетенное свое состояние еще больше; Эн Дви любит его слушать, хмыкая почти нежно в ответ на реплики вдохновляющегося с каждой секундой все больше юноши, чье внимание переходило от темы к теме, не успевая позволить тому завершить начатую мысль.

«Ты очарователен, милый мальчик», читалось во взгляде мужчины, растворяющегося в атмосфере многочасового разговора, витающего в потоке бесконечных идей, смешивающихся одна с другой, создающих огромную паутину, переплетаясь; но Эн Дви даже не рисковал запутаться в разнообразных переулках возведенных чертог разума – так ясно было его сознание, так сильно было его внимание, сосредоточенное на чужом голосе.

Мир блистал распускающимися альстромериями, распространяющими сотни новых оттенков цветов, заполоняющих серые стены, что, безусловно, являлись метафорой опустошения духовности владельца квартиры; и невидимые эти букеты, расставленные на подоконнике, кофейном столике и полу, даровали возможность проснуться, очнуться от угнетающей иллюзии ненужности, что стала всем миром для Локи, что спонсировала его забытье, что не позволяла ему вспомнить о благах, о благодарности за рассыпанные по небу звезды, о существовании счастья, далекого и непонятного, но подающего знаки издали.

\- Не может ли высказывание Ницше о том, что бог на самом деле умер, значить, что мертвы все мы, что мир – это проекция наших погасших сознаний, что ничего не существует боле? – юноша выглядит абсолютно растерянным с этим рассеянным взглядом и немного приоткрытыми губами.

\- Вполне возможно. Но, в таком случае, мы с тобой встретились в нескончаемой бездне, а это уже говорит о том, что эти глупые на первый взгляд вещи как «судьба» или «предназначение» существует. Соответствует ли это твоим взглядам? – Эн Дви склонил голову набок, наблюдая за собеседником с прищуром, следя за его реакцией и ходом мечущихся мыслей.

\- В этом мире нельзя быть уверенным ни в чем. Почему бы не согласиться сомневаться в некоторых вещах на какую-то долю меньше?

У Локи Лафейсона в пальцах мгновение назад погасшая сигарета и оттого разочарованный взгляд, превращающий темно-зеленые радужки зрачков в вязкое болото, а сами зрачки – в изображение космоса, такого необъяснимого и отчужденного; у Эна Дви Гаста плавные, медленные вздохи, напоминающие легкий ветер после ушедшей бури, оставившей после себя изящный запах голубоватой свежести.

Пустой стаканчик упал на пол, и это казалось неожиданно естественным и необходимым, как очередная затяжка после долгого перерыва или чей-то поцелуй от избытка чувств.

_«Жизнь продолжается, все идет как во сне, и сон прекрасен._

_Гасят один за другим огни Византии и Третий Рим._

_Через мгновение исчезнет Солнце, и мир навсегда погаснет._

_Бог с ним»._

После ухода Эна Дви жизнь снова становилась бессмысленной.


	3. позолоченные рамки

Окно закрыто управляемой тканью, расширяющей спектр воздействия лучей солнца и разукрашивающей комнату ярко-красным цветом, гармонично сочетающимся с красками внутреннего мира любого низвергнутого, брошенного, источающего разрушающую энергию существа, но в то же время оттенок этот не ассоциировался с нарастающей опасностью, сужающей зрачки до размеров вселенной, или отвратительнейшим ощущением незащищенности, от которого сжимаются все сосуды и капилляры.

Комната наполнена абсолютно ненужными вещами (там и абстрактные статуэтки, и расставленные повсюду горшки с цветами, и пустые позолоченные рамки для фотографий, и десятки свечей вместе с ароматическими палочками, и другие элементы декора, демонстрирующие эксклюзивность мышления хозяина квартиры), но вещи эти не создавали впечатление переполненности, рассеивающей внимание, наоборот – все это казалось естественным и необходимым, ведь иначе помещение выглядело бы лицемерным, ненастоящим.

Локи уже давно начал подозревать, что он проводит в квартире своего новообретенного собеседника больше времени, чем в собственной, хоть это вполне объяснимо, ведь его территория пропитана постоянными перемещениями из фазы с фазу, потерянностью, истошными немыми криками и каплями крови, а здесь же есть Эн Дви Гаст, его нечитаемый взгляд и готовность говорить, говорить, говорить до тех пор, пока не пропадет голос, пока глаза не закроются сами, пока не онемеют ноги, пока не закончатся все запасы кофе.

С Эном Дви Гастом комфортно.

С Эном Дви Гастом уютно.

Но Локи до безумия страшно, страшно, страшно даже подумать о том, что он может привязаться к этому неординарному, источающему положительную энергию, вечно веселому мужчине, но риск безумно велик, велик настолько, что юноше кажется, что он уже не может обойтись без чужого психологического воздействия, без аромата трав, что создает ассоциации с Индией, без мягкого голоса, возвращающего контроль над собственными эмоциями.

У Локи плотно сжаты губы и скрещены пальцы, ибо страх слишком силен, ибо система начала рушиться в тот момент, когда он впервые взглянул на мужчину, ибо мозг отказывался подчиняться командам, ибо инстинкт самосохранения просто-напросто отключался, но знание все еще упрямо витало в сознании, давая ментальные пощечины ежесекундно, - иначе юноша не выдержал и сдался бы.

Живые существа всегда предают и бросают, всегда теряют связь, всегда охладевают, всегда забывают, всегда предпочитают менять людей на других людей, заставляя преданных, брошенных, проигнорированных и забытых срывать, сдирать с себя кожу, рвать внутренности, кашлять кровью и закрываться все больше, умирая внутри, теряя все чувства и эмоции, в конце концов лишаясь их полностью и становясь бесчувственными созданиями, больше не способными на социализацию.

И Локи мертв внутри.

Людям нельзя верить, людям нельзя открываться, к людям нельзя привязываться – это всегда закончится мучительными страданиями, изматывающими нейронные соединения, уничтожающими остатки человечности, если они еще были, это всегда закончится бесконечным разочарованием не только в людях, но и в себе, ведь нельзя, нельзя, нельзя, нельзя, ни в коем случае нельзя разрешать себе допустить такую фатальную ошибку – это должно быть нерушимым запретом, безоговорочным законом, табу.

Но с Эном Дви Гастом комфортно.

Но с Эном Дви Гастом уютно.

\- Ты снова так мрачен, милый принц, - мужчина наклонился к Локи, обеспокоенно вглядываясь в его остекленевшие от долгих раздумий глаза в ожидании хоть какой-то реакции.

Эну Дви Гасту хотелось верить, хотелось верить, хотелось верить до безумия, ведь Эн Дви Гаст будто и не является человеком, неумело скрывая свою личность за напускным пафосом – в нем нет этой непроглядной раздражающей глупости, нет примитивной хитрости, нет следов насилия, нет жажды власти над другим существом, нет требовательности, нет страсти к унижению, нет ничего, что подтверждало бы его истинную человечность.

В мужчине есть лишь поражающая искренность, что проявляется в неожиданной серьезности и сосредоточенности, и Локи готов был поклясться своей никому не нужной жизнью, что личность его знакомого менялась, искажалась в присутствии иных людей, генерируя излишнюю самоуверенность и лживую открытость, которая, безусловно, была соткана из нитей обмана, нитей разноцветных и настолько ярких, что хотелось зажмуриться, и личность эта всегда включала в себя шарм, отрицать который нет смысла.

В мужчине есть лишь исключительная таинственность, что окутывает все его тело, не предоставляя возможности узнать, что же на самом деле его гложет, что же на самом деле он скрывает, а он определенно должен скрывать хоть что-то, ибо таких людей, как он, просто не может существовать, ведь такие люди, как он, не являются людьми, ведь такие люди, как он, не могут жить в обычной квартире, не могут коммуницировать с обычными смертными, не могут сидеть на обычном диване зеленого цвета.

В мужчине есть лишь всеобъемлющая забота, дарующая незнакомое доселе ощущение уверенности; в мужчине есть лишь спокойная, мелодичная музыка, что говорит его голосом; в мужчине есть лишь грустная радость, объяснить происхождение которой невозможно; в мужчине есть лишь блеск и вспышки, что исходят из его же сущности; в мужчине есть лишь один неузнаваемый, неопределенный нюанс, который неведомыми методами заставляет юношу замирать на месте, вслушиваясь в бесконечные рассказы.

Но Эн Дви Гаст, казалось, никогда не врал и не красовался перед юношей, ведь тому это совершенно не нужно.

И поэтому с Эном Дви Гастом комфортно.

И поэтому с Эном Дви Гастом уютно.

\- Милый мальчик? – мужчина медленно-медленно протянул руку, кладя её на кисть Локи и сжимая практически неощутимо, заставляя того вздрогнуть и вырваться из плена собственных мыслей, сотворивших в его зрачках светло-серую пелену и перенесших его в абсолютно другое измерение, не пропускающее ничего, кроме сомнений.

В глазах Локи непонимание и неприятие, непонимание и неприятие, непонимание и неприятие.

Но с Эном Дви Гастом комфортно.

Но с Эном Дви Гастом уютно.

\- Ах, Грандмастер, я всего лишь задумался о том, действительно ли Вы являетесь человеком, - на губах юноши искривленная усмешка, перерастающая в самую настоящую улыбку.

Эн Дви довольно сощурился при звучании прозвища, которое ему придумал Локи.

— Это тебе решать.

_«Нечего ждать._

_Некому верить._

_Икона в крови»._

Локи смеется, смеется, смеется.


	4. иеронимус босх

\- Что ты думаешь о Босхе, милый принц?

\- Он интересен, но картины его оказывают дурное влияние.

\- Почему же?

\- От их вида хочется застрелиться или как минимум никогда не открывать глаза, чтобы не видеть реальности этого ужасающего мира.

\- Но ведь он показывает истинные сущности людей.

\- И именно это отталкивает от его творчества еще больше. Я вижу в его персонажах себя.

\- Ты совсем не плох, мальчик.

\- Верно. Я хуже.

Эн Дви качает головой, и вид его расстроенный до невозможности, до такой степени, что юноше становится стыдно за свои слова, но извиняться никогда не было в его принципах – лучше пусть живое существо осуждает или презирает его, нежели впускает в свой внутренний мир, привязываясь и привязывая, чтобы после хладнокровно запереть железные двери, прогнав его прочь.

Но Локи почему-то не хочется становиться причиной разочарования собеседника, как бы он ни пытался убедить себя в обратном, с каждым мгновением все агрессивнее и настойчивее выискивая воспоминания о человеческой жестокости, об опасности любого вида коммуникации, о ничтожестве и слабости существа, которое имело неосторожность подорвать границы своего подсознания лишь ради радостного вида чужого создания.

Пространство комнаты пропитано запахом васильков, а сам юноша уверен, что видит голубые оттенки повсюду, хоть миниатюрная ваза на стеклянном столике пуста (что случается крайне редко, ведь Эн Дви Гаст, кажется, влюблен во все виды цветов и не может прожить ни секунды без наслаждения красотой нежных лепестков), а оттого и пестрая гостиная будто теряет всю свою яркость и помпезность, вызывая ассоциации с самыми обычными во вселенной людьми, что не представляют из себя ничего.

\- Почему ты переполнен ненавистью к себе?

\- Потому что я её заслуживаю.

Глаза Эна Дви излучают целебный свет, переливающийся разными цветами, которых не существует вовсе, подобно самой непредсказуемой вселенной, но свет этот меркнет, когда с уст юноши слетают темные-темные слова, складывающиеся в мрачные речи, слышать которые – жесточайшая пытка для мужчины.

\- Ты заслуживаешь всего мира, милый мальчик.

\- Этот мир отвратителен.

\- Тогда придется нам с тобой создать новый.

Подоконники в квартире Гаста широкие до неприличия; на них всегда лежат мягчайшие подушки и пледы с витиеватыми узорами, превращающие наблюдение за струящейся жизнью где-то там, внизу, за окном, в самое настоящее расслабляющее развлечение, ведь тепло, окутывающее все тело и проникающее внутрь, трансформирует ядовитую ненависть ко всему вокруг в легкие смешки, не представляющие угрозы ни для кого.

\- И в мире этом не будет Босха?

На губах мужчины разливается умиленная улыбка, видеть которую сосредоточенный на несчастных прохожих Локи не может, а способен предугадать, прочувствовать, заранее закатив глаза, но после скопировав ту же улыбку по инерции – таково было влияние Эна Дви, заражающего не отвращением, а необъятной любовью ко всем проявлениям снисходительной вселенной.

\- И в мире этом не будет Босха.

Локи переводит взгляд на собеседника и не может придумать ни одного аргумента против, не может устало скривиться, не может неверяще фыркнуть, не может отрицать, спорить и не принимать, ведь атмосфера вокруг самого мужчины и есть тем самым утопическим миром, что уничтожает, творя.

И Локи все-таки привязался, привязался, привязался к мужчине, с которым так уютно, с которым так комфортно, с которым все так естественно, с которым все так гармонично, с появлением которого исчезает тревожность, с появлением которого сгорает отчаяние, с появлением которого рассыпается печаль, но просыпается возвышенность и желание творить, творить, творить.

\- Я смогу убивать неугодных в этом мире?

\- Тебе не придется, ведь их просто не будет.

\- А если я не угоден сам себе?

\- Я не позволю тебе так думать.

В такие моменты Локи чувствует стремительно приближающуюся истерику, готовую разорвать все частицы организма с целью создать новые, усовершенствованные, способные отторгнуть мельчайшие вкрапления света, ведь юноша не достоин, не достоин, не достоин ничего, кроме унижений и грубости, ведь юноша может лишь терпеть, терпеть, терпеть процесс саморазрушения.

В такие моменты Локи смотрит на рассыпанные по коже шрамы, желая всем своим несуществующим сердцем поспособствовать появлению новых, ведь он заслужил всепожирающую боль и немые крики, застывающие на губах, хоть он и не помнит, что же такого сотворил, чтобы иметь такую потребность наказывать себя вновь и вновь, забывая сожаление и эмпатию к самому себе.

В такие моменты Локи хочет упасть в объятия собеседника и пробыть в этом укрытии как минимум несколько лет, ведь он прекрасно осведомлен о том, что руки Эна Дви до безумия теплы, о том, что тот одним лишь своим прикосновением способен побороть любую мысль, терзающую мозг юноши, о том, что тот даже молчанием своим согревает, сотворяя могущественную ментальную защиту.

\- За каждый день без таких ужасных мыслей я буду платить тебе стаканчиком кофе, милый принц.

\- Как бы ни заманчива была награда, условие выполнить невозможно.

В темных радужках зрачков мужчины сквозит чистейшая грусть, и тот опускает голову.

\- Но я постараюсь, Грандмастер, постараюсь.

_«Кто не мечтал в этой жизни_

_Хоть раз всё отправить к чертям,_

_В одиночку пройти океан,_

_Посвящая сверкающим звёздам_

_Строчку за строчкой, целый роман?»_

Локи улыбается искренне, искренне, искренне.


	5. мания

Пространство комнаты переливается разнообразными цветами, то теплейшими, то ледяными, но, несмотря на сменяющиеся скорости, наблюдать за перевоплощениями спектра вовсе не в тягость, ведь блики не лишают зрения, ведь вспышки не вызывают раздражения, успокаивая нервную систему легкими переходами из одной стадии в другую, и, кажется, в глубине вселенной можно разглядеть отблеск крохотных лампочек, рассыпанных по прикрепленной к карнизу ленте.

На столе застыл букет засушенных цветов, которые темноволосый юноша почитает всем сердцем и упрямо отказывается выбрасывать, ведь в цветах этих, в их ослабевших стебельках, грозящихся сломаться в любое мгновение; в их окаменевших лепестках, готовых рассыпаться от неосторожного взгляда, сквозит дух его хаотичного, бунтарского подсознания, превратившего не достойную внимания вещь в восхищающую эстетику.

У Локи на лице широчайшая улыбка, и хоть она наполнена бесконечным, всесильным счастьем, в ней все же присутствует нюанс, искажающий весь видимый эффект: в явлении этом, столь редком для юноши, сквозит забытье ранее обретенного облегчения, страх, безумный страх того, что экстаз скоро пройдет, и отвратительное знание того факта, что вскоре идиллия восприятия закончится и ко власти вновь придет деланная, гиперболизированная, мрачная реальность, в которую Локи почему-то верит.

У Локи переизбыток разъедающей сосуды энергии, проще говоря -гиперактивность, и он, не зная, что с этим делать, ходит по квартире кругами, не отрывая взгляда от пола, начинает рисовать, никогда не заканчивая рисунок, или танцует, танцует, танцует, пока не пропадет возможность дышать равномерно, но желание делать хоть что-то останется и будет колоть его кожу тонкими иглами, не разрешая отвлечься или абстрагироваться ни на миг.

У Локи громкий-громкий смех и необходимость сотворить глупость, невинную или грозящую забрать сотни жизней, после не зная последствий или же разбираясь с ними несерьезно, в шутку, ведь сейчас не существует строгости, точности и рациональности – они заменены безбашенностью, неостанавливаемым хохотом и бурлящим желанием нанести какому-нибудь живому существу серьезные увечья просто ради чужой реакции, просто ради боли в руках, просто веселья ради.

\- Тебе весело, милый мальчик! – появившийся будто из ниоткуда Гаст излучает неукротимую радость, одним лишь своим присутствием освещая комнату больше разноцветной подсветки, но в глубине его зрачков таится осторожность, ведь знание про опасность юноши в моменты этого неординарного веселья никогда не покидало его голову, впрочем, не мешая тому разливисто посмеиваться над меняющимися повадками юноши.

Засушенные цветы акцентировали на себе все внимание Локи, впитывая в себя меняющиеся оттенки света, но в то же время отталкивая их грубо-хрупкими волокнами, до того момента, пока не послышался голос мужчины в сверкающем золотом одеянии, демонстрирующим его яркую личность, а психосоматика сама собой не наполнила комнату ароматом амброзии, к слову, невероятно напугавшим юношу, ведь тот прекрасно знает язык цветов.

В любом случае, что может значить эта психосоматика? Абсолютно ничего. Это лишь случайность, совпадение – не более. Сознание обманчиво, оно стремится разыграть само себя, одновременно смеясь и рыдая, будучи наивным и не доверяя ничему. Возможно, все это – новая волна навязчивых мыслей, не дающих покоя ни на мгновение, все пробивающих стену изоляции мощнейшим оружием, бороться с которым невозможно, врывающихся в защитную оболочку с идеями, разрушающими едва-едва обретенное спокойствие.

Эн Дви, кажется, ценит абсолютно любое проявление характера, манер, личности партнера по разговорам, с интересом наблюдая за переменами в чертогах его разума, переставляющими принципы и убеждения, подобно легкой мебели, спутывающими нити огромной, непоколебимой системы мышления, тем самым превращая организованность в отсутствие контроля, использующими самую настоящую взрывчатку, после действия которой запреты, справедливо установленные обществом, исчезали из памяти, оставляя лишь волю творить.

«Я ценю Вас за наблюдательность Вашу, ведь она направила Вас ко мне, и теперь в отсутствии Вас я потерян и напуган», - хочет сказать Локи мужчине, но в итоге смотрит на него глазами, в которых не осталось ни капли безнадежности или уныния, и взгляд этот говорит много больше так и не произнесенных слов.

\- Мне безумно весело, - юноша говорит с придыханием, не останавливаясь ни на секунду, все продолжая обходить комнату в процессе попыток остановить самого себя от вероятности со смехом выпрыгнуть в окно или, резко распахнув дверцы шкафа, разбить десяток тарелок. Но после, поймав внимательный взгляд Гаста, Локи застыл на месте, тяжело дыша. – Но я устал от этого веселья. Почему оно так утомляет?

\- Потому что в другом состоянии ты уставший по умолчанию и не замечаешь этого, - мужчина неопределенно кивнул головой, будто не зная, что хочет этим показать, но все же любое его действие, любое его движение имело определенный эффект, влияние которого иногда было не таким уж заметным снаружи, но выделяющимся внутри.

«Я ценю Вас за Ваше вселенское понимание, ведь сам я не способен осознать ни Вас, ни самого себя, и проницательность моя, в сравнении с Вашей, уходит в отрицание» - хотелось бы произнести Локи, но губы его не смеют даже дрогнуть, перекрывая путь словам, возводящим фундамент принятия.

\- Как Вы можете знать абсолютно все? Не существует ни единого знания, коим Вы бы не обладали! – во взгляде юноши вместо предсказуемой зависти лишь восхищение и почитание, смешанное с желанием перенять чужой ум и опыт, став смиренным учеником, образ которого Локи ранее ненавидел всем сердцем.

\- Это всего лишь интуиция, милый мальчик, не боле.

Аромат амброзий становится все сильнее и насыщеннее, образовывая незримую, но ощутимую пелену перед глазами, полностью сбивая с мысли, заставляя запнуться на полуслове и прикрыть глаза в попытке вернуть зрение, не испорченное ярко-желтыми огнями, и Локи пугается, пугается, пугается еще больше, рискуя проявить и продемонстрировать этот страх собеседнику, отчего сдерживать его становится еще труднее.

«Я ценю Вас» - хочется сказать юноше, но он шокированно молчит, сжимая собственную руку другой рукой с такой силой, что кожа его приобретает голубоватый оттенок.

«Я ценю Вас» - хочется сказать юноше, но он шокированно молчит, почему-то боясь взглянуть на мужчину.

«Я ценю Вас» - хочется сказать юноше, но он шокированно молчит и не может придумать ни одного объяснения своему поведению.

Но вот мания вновь захватывает тело Локи, в мгновение ока испепелив все существующие мысли, оставив только нескончаемый смех и вид Эна Дви Гаста, следящего за тем, чтобы в руках юноши не оказалось острых предметов.


End file.
